The present invention relates to an actuating drive for moving a furniture part movably supported relative to a furniture carcass. The actuating drive includes at least one pivotally mounted actuating arm for moving the movable furniture part, a spring device for applying a force to the actuating arm, and a locking device for releasably locking the actuating arm. The locking device includes at least one movably-mounted locking element cooperating with at least one locking recess in a position in which the actuating arm is locked.
Actuating drives with a locking device for locking a pivotal position of the actuating arm are, in particular, used for moving furniture flaps which are movable in a height direction relative to a furniture carcass. By the provision of the spring device, the weight of the furniture flap can be at least partially compensated, so that the movement of the furniture flap is assisted by the spring device and thus the actuation for an operator can be facilitated. Critical situations may arise when the furniture flap is not yet connected to the actuating arm. In such a case, no counterweight is applied to the spring device, so that the flap-less actuating arm, due to the force of the pressurizing spring device, can kick out in an uncontrolled manner and, as a result, can cause serious injuries to the mounting personnel or damages to objects.
Actuating drives with a locking device for releasably locking a pivotal position of the actuating arm are shown, for example, in WO 2007/041736 A1 and WO 2011/011800 A2.